


When Poppy meets Branch

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When Poppy meets Branch [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Poppy and Branch remember the day they first met.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Series: When Poppy meets Branch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572877
Kudos: 18





	When Poppy meets Branch

Branch was working on a gadget but he hears a laugh

Branch growled

Branch opens the door.

But it was the wind

Branch closed the door.

But Branch hears a laugh

Branch was blowing a gasket.

Branch opened the door

Branch said "Okay listen up!"

Poppy was jumping on a trampoline.

Branch said "Hey! Quit! Jumping! On! The!-"

But Branch falls

Poppy said "Trampoline!"

Branch said in anger "POPPY!?"

Poppy said "Branch!"

Branch facepalmed

The End


End file.
